1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of new chemical compositions comprising cyclo and bicyclo alkenes which have anti-androgenic activity. The present invention is also in the field of pharmaceutical compositions having anti-androgenic activity, and methods of treating mammals, including humans for diseases and conditions where anti-androgenic drugs are beneficial. Moreover, the present invention is also in the field of controlling growth of microorganism and fungi with anti-androgenic agents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for a long time that androgens (male hormones) are implicated in the development of certain diseases and undesirable conditions such as male pattern baldness, acne, and formation of adhesions (particularly after abdominal surgery) and keloids. Moreover, androgens promote the growth of certain microbial organisms and fungi. Androgen antagonists, also known as anti-androgens, are compounds which block the receptor sites activated by androgens without bringing about an androgen like response on those receptor sites. It has been recognized in the prior art that androgen antagonists or anti-androgens can have a beneficial effect in either curing or alleviating the symptoms of the above-noted and related diseases and conditions.
Relatively recently, and with the increasing sophistication of the science of pharmachology, it has been recognized that there are at least two types (sub -types) of androgen receptors, and that for therapeutic purposes, it is desirable to selectively block only the so-called non-essential androgen receptors, which are implicated with the above-noted diseases or conditions (acne, male pattern baldness, keloids etc.). The present invention is directed to chemical compounds which have substantially selective antagonist effect only on these non-essential androgen receptors and are therefore useful for treating acne, male pattern baldness, adhesions and, keloids, etc., without having the undesirable anti-androgen effects (such as decrease in male libido or potency) of certain other anti-androgen drugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,345 (Kasha et al.) describes certain bicyclo alkanes which have anti-androgen effect and are useful for the treatment of acne, male pattern baldness, adhesions and keloids, and which also have inhibitory effect on the growth of certain microorganisms and fungi. The compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,345 include a [3.2.0]heptan-7-one moiety and an alkyl moiety. Several of the in vitro and in vivo testing and assay procedures described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,345 are also applicable for testing or assaying the compounds of the present invention.